film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty Morning- Documentation
Misty Morning(Working Title) is a 3min short film about an assassin nicknamed 'Misty' has to deal with the fallout after a failed mission leads to her partner's death. FORMAT *Runtime- Approx 5 mins *Cameras- Canon T2i(Base), Canon 60D *Picture Style-(Flat) Saturation-0 Contrast-0 Sharpness-0 *Shooting Style- Handheld(Max stability) *Post Platform- TBA (premiere) DEVELOPMENT Logline An assassin nicknamed 'Misty' has to deal with the fallout after a failed mission leads to her partner's death. Plot While on a run through a park, Misty discovers Mr.Spencer, waiting for her. He offers her job on behalf of The Organization, ''in order to prove she has no hostile intentions against them for killing her partner Crystal. She confronts him about his involvement with the ambush that led to her partner Crystal's death. Spencer denies involvement but admits to being aware of the plan against them. Angered by this Misty openly reveals her desire to get revenge against The Organization. Unimpressed with her careless revelation, Spencer leaves promising to give a more intelligent response on her behalf. Misty follows him with her gun, intending to kill him. Spencer challenges Misty to a fair gun fight, which amuses Misty so much that she accepts. Just before they start, Misty is distracted by a sound in the bushes, Specner takes advantage and shoots Misty in the hand. Just as Spencer is about to execute Misty, Crystal appears and stops him at gun-point. During the exchange that follows Crystal reveals that she faked her death to gather information about The Organization, and she decides to let Spencer go because he had acted as a neutral professional. Frustrated by and misunderstanding the cooperation between the two, Misty tries to kill Spencer but is stopped by Crystal. After Crystal entreats Misty to continue trusting her, Misty finally agrees and joins Crystal's plan to take down the organization. 'SETTING' *PERIOD: Contemporary *DURATION: (Short Film/Minutes; (Series/3 Years) *LOCATIONS **CRIMINAL CITY: A dark, dirty, metropolis full of corrupt officials and criminals. Everything is expensive. Most peopled have to take on illegal side jobs to make end's meet. This is a city where almost every person is a criminal or is linked to crime in some way. **Rowlett Park: A place where Crystal and Misty traditionally go to make contact with clients and conduits. *'LEVELS OF CONFLICT:' **Intra Personal *** **Personal *** **Extra Personal *** CHARACTERS *'Misty:' A mysterious young woman who suddenly appeared in Criminal City working for a disgruntled small time con man. She later became Crystal's partner. Misty is a talented gun-slinger and fighter. Often hot-headed. Doesn't talk about her past. *'Crystal:' A freelance assasin, known for her kindness, ethics, and cleverness. She is a good planner and regularly comes up with novel ways to trap targets. As a general rule, Crystal never turns over her targets to her clients to be tortured. She insists that any target that must be executed by her own hands. She also famously wishes her victims well before killing them as humanley as possible. On a number of occassions Cystal has spared targets that could prove that they were innocent. *'Spencer:' A mysterious conduit (professional messenger) who often works with Misty and Crystal as a conduit. Craig is a mysterious man of stoic naturne *'The Organization:' A mysterious group of unknowns who want to erradicate corruption. *'Conduits:' Professional messengers who keep their clients from indentifying eachother. *'The Professionals:' A class of criminals who make all of their income from comitting particular types of crimes. These are people who have made a career path out of their skills and always charge more for their skills than other types of criminals. *'Assasins:' A person paid to kill someone or arrange their death. *'Bodyguards: Criminal or group of criminals paid to safeguard their clients or their *'Theives: ' *'''Spies: Criminals who obtain and sell secret information. SCRIPT PRE PRODUCTION Casting Insert gallery with photos of actors. Insert Actors names and the name of the corresponding character into each photo caption. *MISTY: Melissa Szumlic *SPENCER: Tim Guerrieri *CRYSTAL: Catherine Locicero Locations IMG_2983.jpg|park in Sulfur Springs IMG_3008.jpg IMG_3021.jpg IMG_3052.jpg IMG_3000.jpg IMG_3024.jpg IMG_2998.jpg IMG_2958.jpg IMG_2993.jpg IMG_1171.jpg IMG_1172.jpg IMG_1167.jpg IMG_1166.jpg IMG_1173.jpg IMG_1175.jpg Screen Tests PRODUCTION 'SHOOT 1' *LOCATION: Rowlette Park *ACTORS: Melissa Szumlic, Tim Guerrieri *CREW: KADE, Mike, Ken, Kyle *SHOT LIST (See Below) = SHOOT 2 * LOCATION: Rowlette Park''' Rough Cut(KADE).Still002.jpg|Misty with Craig in the background Rough Cut(KADE).Still003.jpg Rough Cut(KADE).Still005.jpg ''' *Dailies (Day 2) *SHOT LIST (Not Posted) 'SHOOT 3' *LOCATION: Rowlette Park *SHOT LIST (Coming Soon/See below) *NOTES: **All Cameras handheld, maximum stability. SHOOT 4 * LOCATION: Rowlette Park * ACTORS: Melissa Szumlic, Tim Guerrieri * CREW: KADE, John Williams * SHOT LIST (See Below) * SHOOT 5 * LOCATION: Rowlette Park * ACTORS: Melissa Szumlic, Tim Guerrieri, Krystal McMullen * CREW: KADE * SHOT LIST (See Below) SHOOT 6 POST PRODUCTION 'EDITING' FOOTAGE DROPS *KADE's Footage: BGUEDGKZBCWWUGGX7KNZKES2A2N7GTNAT /KADE's Youtube Dailies *Mike's Footage: A2NTORG4S3XMXEBJ77MLVVVTH2ALV5GRN ROUGH CUT SOUND MIX COLOR CORRECTION COLOR GRADING MUSIC/SCORE FINAL CUT PROMOTION ART WORK IMG_1965_1.jpg IMG_1982_2.jpg IMG_1916.jpg IMG_1923.jpg IMG_1962_1.jpg POSTERS PROMOTION DISTRIBUTION #Youtube/Vimeo ??? Category:Misty Morning